Fable II: Retold Chapter 15
Knothole Island: Drowning After a few days of traveling we arrived to Knothole Island as it still rained but water overflowed from the lake and even went into the houses as we went into the Chieftain hut and saw his back towards us as he talked to himself. "They're just never happy, Chieftain make it hot, Chieftain make it rain, Chieftain make the rain go away, I'm just a poor unelected official" he said turning to us. "So the bringers of drizzle, flooding and chaos returns" he said. "Yeah, yeah we know just tell us what we need to find" I said. "Find the Storm Key, assuming the rain haven't washed it away, the Storm Key should be buried somewhere over there, do this great deed and you um...shall be remembered always as our greatest hero, absolutely" he said. "Wow such a great honor" Walter said sarcastically. "Come on Jake let's find the key boy" I said as we went out back into the rain and followed Jake to where the last key would be. The key was buried next to a lamp post on a hill when we dug it up and began to look for the last shrine which happened to be by the waterfall where I found the first key. "Hopefully the Storm Shrine won't be a pain in the ass like the last shrine was" Walter said as we walked through the door to the shrine as the shrine led back outside where we spotted a blue orb as Shadow began to appear around it. "Damn Shadows" I said as Walter and I began to fight the Shadows as I made a quick hit to the orb as it opened up a crypt as Shadow of all kinds began to appear. "You know this place reminds me of the Temple of Light" I said as we got the stupid orb to open the crypt on top of the highest stairs. "This place is more like the Temple of Shadows" Walter said. "I saw that place in Rookridge, looked really creepy" I said as we entered the room and looked into a hole in the ground as I saw it was too dark for me to tell how deep it was. "We jump together" I said picking up Jake. "Okay" Walter said as we both jumped into the darkness. Once the bottom could be seen I saw water as we landed in with two loud splashes and I swam to the top and saw we were in some kind of water transportation plant. "There's the stairs ahead" I said pointing to the steps ahead. "Good that damn totem better be nearby!" Walter said as we reached the top of the stairs and entered a room with moss covering the floor and mushrooms growing around the edge of the walls as the doors closed behind us and many Wisps flew to the ground as a wave of Hollow Men surrounded us. "Damn these corpses!" I yelled using Inferno in it most powerful level as the Hollow Men didn't get a chance to even attack as the doors reopened and the ground was burned crisps. "Damn Sparrow" Walter said as we made our way to an engine room as we found another blue orb as we followed it out of the room and to a locked fence and followed it to a steam room where we followed a path to a swamp area where a Troll came from the ground and the door behind us closed. "First Shadows, then Hollow Men and now Trolls! Will this ever end!" Walter yelled as we drew our guns and began to shot at the Troll. After the troll was dead and the doors reopened me Walter were very sore as we followed the path into a room filled with snow as we found the Ice Totem. "Finally" I said as I touched the cold totem as glowing blue snow began to surround us as we were brought to a new Cullis gate as we made our way threw the snow and returned to town where everyone was standing on a Cullis Gate in the center of town as we Chieftain yelled. "Gather round, gather round, thanks to me, your beloved leader, the Weather Chamber shall soon open again" he said. "Oh that doses it!" Walter said as the Chieftain noticed us. "And here comes my trusted assistances, they carried out my instruction rather well and deserves a big hand" he said as we got a few applause. "About damn time we got some credit" I said as the Chieftain motioned everyone to stop. "Now to avoid future problems, only I and my assistants will have access to the Weather Chamber" he said. "I don't like where this is going Sparrow" Walter said. "All I will require is a monthly fee from each of you as I undertake this strenuous guardianship" the Chieftain said as people in the crowd began to yell. "What? A fee, this was all your fault to begin with!" a woman yelled. "Yeah boo!" a man said. "Drop dead!" another woman yelled as I looked to Walter who was smiling at the Chieftain getting what he deserves. "Now, now there's no need for a violent upheaval, I am your Chieftain and this is a very reasonable demand" he said. "The only reasonable demand is for you to hand control of the Weather Chamber to us, to the people and I'm sure the brave adventurers agrees" a shop keeper named Jessica said. "Yeah that what we want" a man yelled. "Weather to the people!" a woman yelled as Walter and I enjoyed every moment of this. "Have you forgotten who I am? All that I've done for you? The heroes stands firmly by my side and that is all there is to it" the Chieftain said. "Yeah right that will be a very cold day in hell" Walter said as the Chieftain looked to us. "Don't do anything stupid now, work with me and there's ten thousand gold pieces in it for you" he said. "Are you really going to help this tyrant exploit us like that? Join the people, share the power with us, we will flourish and you'll be in our hearts forever" Jessica said. "Who will you join heroes me or the rats?" the Chieftain asked. "Well for one we hate your guts and you can keep your bloody gold our place is with the people" I said. "Amen to that!" Walter said. "You bloody fools! You dare turn your backs to me! You'll pay for this, one day you will pay for this!" He yelled. "Yeah well when that day comes we'll look forwards to your downfall" Walter said as the Chieftain ran off and Jessica approached us. "You've freed us, you have no idea how much this mean to everyone one on this island, we can never thank you enough" she said. "It was no problem" I said. "Yeah that's what heroes do" Walter said as we made our way back to Gordon and sailed back to Bowerstone Market.